H-bridge converters can be used for a wide range of applications such as, but not limited to, a driver circuit for a low dropout switching power supply, a driver for a load such as a motor load, other inductive loads, a resistive load, a capacitive load or combination thereof. During start-up and shutdown of the H-bridge, a system can experience voltage or current spikes. During shutdown, residual energy of the system can dissipate without control.